


The Nature Spirit

by ExoticMisfortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Restaurants, Spirits, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticMisfortune/pseuds/ExoticMisfortune
Summary: Comic series idea: Girl lives above restaurant owned by her loving moms can see nature spirits and goes off to have daily adventures in the woods with them. Better idea: Same thing, but replace nature spirits with a cute girl who comes in to have lunch and start an adorable gay romance.
Relationships: Duna, Emily - Relationship





	The Nature Spirit

Their is a girl who lives alone in her mothers restaurant she lives on top of the restaurant and she does really like it but she wants to get out more but sense her mother is so strict about it she wouldn’t let her do that. But later that day after when she asked her mother if she could go outside she was very upset about it and crying but she had heard a soft voice saying “are you alright?” And she had shot up from her bed after when she had heard the voice and she said “w-whose their?!” And the voice says “don’t worry it’s okay I’m here to help you feel better” the girl says “o-okay” but is still skeptical about the person in her room “okay so who are you and why are you here? And also not to be rude but what are you? You don’t seem human” “oh don’t worry I will answer all of your questions with who I am I’m a nature spirit my name is Duna and the reason why I am here is because you seem super stressed and sad and I wanted to help with that.” “You have come to help me?” “Yes and I also came to tell you that-“ “Honey please come down here I need to tell you something!” “Oh I’m sorry my mom is calling me but I will be right back” as she says goodbye to the nature spirit and she went downstairs to see her mother “mom what do you need?” “I have to tell you that I’m sorry for telling you that you can’t go outside and explore the world it’s just that...oh my I’m sorry I just can’t tell you not right now” “wait what? What do you need to tell me?” “Just hole it off of awhile ok? I just can’t tell you when your this young” “but...*sighs* okay mom it’s starting to get dark out I’m going to go to bed goodnight love you” “love you too have a goodnight” *she smiles* she goes upstairs and says goodnight to the nature spirit as well and goes to bed. “*sighs* I’m so sorry my daughter but I cannot tell you what your truly are.”


End file.
